Wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, are typically designed to be portable and battery powered. Frequently, but not always, such battery power is supplied through rechargeable battery packs. The rechargeable battery packs include one or more rechargeable battery cells. After being drained, these rechargeable cells may be recharged by a recharging circuit of a recharging device. Typically, such recharging circuits are included as part of the wireless communications device so that battery cells may be used and recharged without disconnecting the battery pack from the wireless communications device. Alternatively, stand alone battery pack rechargers are readily available.
Despite the prevalence of rechargeable battery packs, some wireless communications devices allow for the optional use of loose off-the-shelf battery cells such as the common AA size battery. These loose off-the-shelf battery cells are typically not rechargeable. To the contrary, attempting to recharge such loose off-the-shelf battery cells may result in undesirable leaks, fires, or explosions. Accordingly, it is desirable that the wireless communications device be able to determine whether battery power is being supplied from a rechargeable battery pack or loose off-the-shelf battery cells. If power is being supplied from loose off-the-shelf battery cells, then recharging should be disabled.